


Redemption

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Death Eaters, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Malfoy Family, Slytherin, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: The ancient and proud Malfoy family face ruin - unless Draco agrees to do the impossible.





	Redemption

 

“I am displeased, Lucius,” the cold voice said without emotion. “I thought you would serve me better than this.”

“My lord,” Lucius Malfoy said desperately. “I tried to do as you asked ...”

“You failed,” Voldemort said. “As one of my most trusted servants, I expected better.”

“My lord,” Lucius said again, “I can make it up to you ...”

“And fail again?” Voldemort spat. “I think not. You have let me down for the last time, Lucius.”

Malfoy paled and sank to his knees, looking everywhere but at the wand in the other man’s hand.  “The Malfoys have always served you well,” he said, desperation again evident in his voice.

The ghost of a smile came to Voldemort’s lips. “And maybe they still can,” he said, twirling his wand in his hand as he looked over Lucius’ shoulder to his sixteen year old son. “Maybe they can. Draco, come here.”

Draco had been watching his father’s fall from grace with a combination of concern and panic. It was clear Lucius was going to be killed; he had just hoped that the Dark Lord would have enough compassion to not make him witness this event. Now, upon hearing his name, he started.

“My lord?” he eventually got out.

“Come here,” Voldemort repeated. “Or are you as useless at obeying orders as your father?”

“No, my lord,” Draco stuttered, hoping his nervousness wasn’t as obvious as it felt. Obediently he stepped forward, next to the prostrate figure of his father, and turned his terrified eyes to the Dark Lord.

“Draco, I have a job for you,” Voldemort said. “You are to return to Hogwarts next month, am I correct?”

“Yes, my lord,” Draco said, his voice so quiet that it could barely be heard. Fortunately Voldemort ignored this fact.

“You can redeem your father’s name. I wish you to exterminate my opposition at the school. You are to kill Dumbledore.”

Draco started again, unable to stop himself staring in horror at his commander. Kill Dumbledore? Was the Dark Lord mad?

“K-k-k-kill D-D-D-D-Dumbledore?” he eventually asked, his voice little more than a squeak.

“Yes,” Voldemort said dispassionately. “I am sure you can find a way.”

“But – but – it’s not possible,” Draco said after several seconds of opening and closing his mouth silently. “If Dumbledore could be killed, it would have been done already. Wouldn’t it?” He could barely believe he was questioning Voldemort himself, but then again the man was asking the impossible. Draco couldn’t kill Dumbledore. It was way too much to ask.

Voldemort stared the boy down. “The Malfoys are a very old, proud pureblood family,” he said eventually. “What a pity they’re about to die out because they seem genetically incapable of following simple instructions.”

Draco stared in horror yet again. The Dark Lord’s meaning was clear – if Draco failed to complete this task, then his whole family would be killed. If he did, then his father would be redeemed. Much as he hated to be put on the spot like this, he knew what needed to be done.

“I will do it, my lord,” he said eventually, his voice sounding more confident than he felt.

Voldemort stopped twirling his wand menacingly at Lucius and turned to Draco again, his expression mocking. “You will do it? But I thought it was impossible?”

“It will be done,” Draco repeated. “I will kill Dumbledore.”

A ghastly smile appeared on the Dark Lord’s face. “Excellent. Of course, you understand that your father will remain disgraced until this task is completed.”

“I understand,” Draco said, again surprised at how confident he sounded. “It will be done.”

“Ensure it is,” Voldemort said curtly. “I will arrange for the Mark to be etched on your arm shortly.” And without further ado, he beckoned to Wormtail and swept out of the room.

After a minute or so, waiting to make sure the Dark Lord did not reappear, Lucius finally got up from the floor and turned to his son. “Are you sure about this, Draco?”

“No,” Draco admitted. “But it’s the only way to clear our name. I don’t want to let the Malfoys down.”

“You are truly my son,” Lucius said fondly. “But I worry about your safety in this. It will be almost an impossible task.”

“I know,” Draco said, casting a worried look at his father. “But what else could I do?”

“That is true,” Lucius said. “There was nothing else you _could_ do. But I worry about you. You have no innocence left.”

Draco sighed. “If I did before today, Father,” he said, shaking his head, “I don’t now.”


End file.
